


【余淮x黎簇】赠我千金

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M, 现背, 盲冢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 正在出差的余淮，酒店房间门被他隐秘的情人敲响。乌镇和很多很多雨。
Relationships: 昊磊, 淮簇 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【余淮x黎簇】赠我千金

前情：《为我烧纸》  
BGM：《尽力呼吸》岑宁儿

* * *

余淮三月底去了乌镇，公司派他在业界精英云集的大会上做讲座，正是看中他专业过硬而且一表人才。这时节的乌镇美则美矣，雨也下得人没有脾气，三天的行程，水滴声从未停息。余淮是北方人，不习惯这样潮湿的季候，一进地界就被墙壁上的漉漉水气刷新过见识。最后一晚，他在饭局结束后返回酒店，之前被灌了满肚子酒，好不容易推脱后半夜的安排，进门第一件事就是去洗手间吐了一顿，喝过热水后才勉强缓过神来。对面原本应是整面穿衣镜的地方此刻却只能望见蒙蒙雾意。他忍不住按上去，朦胧中也随着他手指滑过显出两道明亮的痕迹，当中映照他的脸，被分割得支离破碎。  
除此之外，乌镇还是不负盛名。他坐在床边，向落地窗外眺望，雨丝宛若薄衣，笼罩远处的西栅，一如长诗，黛瓦粉墙的仿古建筑临水蜿蜒，典雅缠绵，霓虹错落有致、晶莹灿烂，即使夜已近深，长街中游人依然三三两两。正出神时，敲门声突然响起，这可是很古怪了，余淮边走过去边想，谁会在这时候来找他？  
从猫眼里望出去，他的第一个念头是：啊，难怪。  
——除了黎簇，也没有人为他的生活带来这么多难以预料。  
黎簇穿一件浅咖色风衣，从头到脚全身透湿，栗色头发一缕一缕地贴着脸颊，样子狼狈，神情却很平静，冲余淮挑挑眉毛：嗨。余淮二话不说，直接把人拽入房门然后推进浴室，黎簇就笑，懒洋洋地探出头，说我没衣服换，余淮翻着白眼去开行李箱，嘴上答，那你光着呗，我又不会偷看。  
余淮拿自己睡觉的旧T恤给他，已经穿过一晚，触手柔软服帖，仔细嗅能捕捉到一星半点薄荷的须后水味，但是黎簇鼻子很钝，有次余淮误买了留香长久的洗衣液他也浑然不觉，过夜之后穿新洗过的衣服去了堂口，被八卦了好一通私生活。回家之后跟余淮说，同事问我什么时候介绍一下女朋友。啊？余淮茫然，他就拎起衣领给余淮闻，神情促狭，他们说你肯定是个精致女孩，喜欢喷香水。  
平白被女友的余淮只好义正词严地行使了一把正当的男友权利，把黎簇按在浴室里的镜子上，好好让他认清自己。  
余淮解了领带，挽起袖口，把黎簇脱下的衣服放进洗衣机。浴室和滚筒里的水声交织在一起，立刻就让安静的房间里热闹起来。黎簇随随便便冲完澡出来，坐在床上擦头发，充盈着水气的皮肤洁净潮白，渗出健康的粉红和湿漉漉的清香。余淮问他怎么过来了，办点事，黎簇答，想起你在这里。  
余淮不记得自己有把确切的地点告诉黎簇，印象中他只是发了条微信过去，交待自己要出差几天，免得黎簇过来他家时扑空。虽然早就把钥匙给了黎簇一份，但他们实在跟亲密同居距离太远。黎簇经常十天半个月不见踪影，起先根本一句话都没有，差点把余淮逼去报警，然后又若无其事地回来，问起来还很不耐烦，心情好就插科打诨糊弄过去，心情不好就吵架。这种架吵得一点意思也没有，还很伤人，来回折腾过几次，黎簇终于开始记得报备行踪，虽然还是从没提过具体去向，好歹出北京城会告诉他一声，礼尚往来，余淮当然也同样对他。  
余淮还想继续问，黎簇没让他追究下去，端起杯子咕噜咕噜灌水，活像渴死鬼投胎，余淮让他慢点，从公文包里翻出几颗奶糖，也算仅剩的存粮，问黎簇吃不吃。倒不是余淮童心未泯，实在是低血糖磨人，社畜伤不起，黎簇拒绝，然后仰头看他，说我饿了。  
给你叫客房服务？余淮准备去拿电话。  
不了，黎簇答，来的时候看到街头有家饭店二十四小时营业，我想去吃点热的。  
现在？余淮诧异，看了一眼外面黑沉沉的雨丝。  
不行吗，黎簇反问。  
……行，余淮答应他，等我收拾一下，你也多披件衣服，晚上冷。

黎簇会主动和他在外面吃饭，就很奇怪。一边走过店面纷纷歇业的长街，余淮一边想。  
他一度怀疑过黎簇是不是有个正牌男友，原因无它，实在是每次黎簇来找自己的做派都太像偷情了。隐蔽永远是第一原则，关上房门，他是浓情蜜意的好情人，打开房门，他是毫无瓜葛清白正经的陌生人。他拒绝跟余淮去任何开放性的公共场所，没有给余淮介绍过任何自己的同事和朋友（当然也不见余淮的），最过分的是连自己家也强烈抗拒着余淮的进入。虽然在外面做生意，但黎簇并没有搬离双柳胡同，余淮以前天天在巷口等他一起上学，熟门熟路，闭着眼睛都不会走错。有次同事感谢余淮帮忙，送了一箱大闸蟹，余淮对这玩意儿没什么特别的喜爱，且又不经收，想着干脆和黎簇一起吃掉，结果打电话一直占线，他正好经过那块儿，就直接拎了过去，走进楼道，正巧撞上一边冲电话那头嚷嚷一边开门往外走的黎簇，他抬起头看到余淮时，错愕得让余淮都忍不住低头审视，怀疑自己身上多长出了一只手或者什么怪东西。那天黎簇把他拽进家里大动肝火，而余淮实在不清楚自己做错了什么，回了两句也勾起怨恚，一不小心让自己的怀疑脱口而出，黎簇暴跳如雷叫他滚，余淮把螃蟹往地上一扔，摔门而出。

之后冷战了两个月，直到某天余淮接到一个陌生电话，会都没开完就急匆匆赶去积水潭医院。再见面的时候黎簇恹恹坐在病床上，断了左肱骨和几根肋骨，打着石膏，另一只勉强能活动的手吊着水，瘦得下巴都尖了起来。在充满着消毒水气味，走廊人声嘈杂的病房里，他们相顾无言，余淮就算有天大的气愤，这个时候也都消退了。他帮黎簇办了出院手续，把人带回家，黎簇跟大概是老板的人打电话说要休息，那边倒是很爽快，大概还叮嘱了几句注意，被黎簇草草答应然后摁掉。那阵子恰好赶上黄金周，余淮不管不顾地休了工作后第一个完整的法定假期，每天对着食谱琢磨做什么菜，市场的鱼贩都认得他了，六点半准时报道，长得帅，又不大还价，于是天天给他留一尾最活蹦乱跳的柴鱼。他学着熬奶白色的鱼汤，又怕黎簇嫌油腻，放粥里一起煮给黎簇吃。黎簇要油条配，他说不行，炸货生火，又心疼他忌口，给夹了一小块玫瑰腐乳，告诫他只能尝尝味道。黎簇用调羹搅了两下，嫣红赤酱在浓稠乳白里漫开，被切成细末的葱段生姜煮化在热汤里，香气熨贴肺腑。他忽然说，我没有别人。

……我知道，余淮也用平静的语调回答，他道歉，对不起，是我想歪了。  
黎簇脸上有种病态的苍白，薄脆如纸，说不好是因为伤情还是别的原因。他开始吃东西，小口小口，一副完全咽不下又很努力的样子，余淮就坐在一边静静看着，好像很久以前，他们坐同桌，黎簇趴在课桌上，望着窗外疏旷的天空发呆，余淮写完了作业就忍不住看他，翘起的头发，微眯的眼睛，长长的睫毛，那种忍耐着的、苦闷而又无法倾诉的嘴唇，令他好像看到了另一个自己。时至今日，这种错觉仍然无法摆脱。  
收碗筷的时候，黎簇突然开口，我只是怕他们找到你。他的声音细小沮丧，仿佛一阵密不透风的闷热气团。

谁会找他呢，余淮的疑惑没有得到回答，他也体贴地不再发问，但那次之后，他开始配合黎簇的决定，况且也渐渐觉出方便。他没有出柜的意愿，偶尔也怀疑自己其实并不喜欢男人，如果黎簇是女人，景况大概也不会有什么不同。

他们在黎簇说的那个饭店落座，都快晚上十点了，人依然不少，中式木桌木椅间浮动着低哗人声和缠绵的江南丝竹，雨气飘进镂空的窗扉，吹来缕缕清凉。黎簇点了两个菜一个汤，味道普普，勾芡厚重，且余淮吃过一轮了，挑了几点就放下筷子，倒是黎簇埋头扒饭，吃得挺香。  
邻座有几个女孩子一直在叽叽渣喳，等他们坐下来之后你推我搡地偷偷看这边，不时发出细碎笑声。余淮不大高兴但也没办法，那些姑娘年纪轻轻，一看就是家里娇生惯养出来的，天真欢快，没有恶意，要怪只能怪黎簇自己，原来就生得漂亮，现在长开了，棱角分明，更加惹眼，偶尔流露出某种冷峻的锐利，即使只是坐下吃饭也能招来歆羡。  
这样不好吗，余淮在心里质问自己，却只感到莫名滞闷，他移开目光，凝视着门前悬挂的彩绘灯笼下，不知是油纸还是防水的面料外，氤氲的雨丝如涟漪般闪烁银茫。

共伞走回酒店的路上，黎簇轻声发笑，说不愧是余工。  
怎么？  
别装啦，他揶揄地望过来，隔壁坐的那桌女孩，一直在偷偷看你。  
是看我吗，余淮不冷不热地答，不见得吧。  
黎簇噗嗤一声，侧过头去正想开口，就被一个迎面急匆匆走来的人撞个正着。雨伞猛烈摇晃，溅开水花，那人立刻停下来，一叠声地说sorry！sorry！那是个外国背包客，个子很高，套着冲锋衣，长着白种人发粉的心形脸蛋，满头小卷毛，蓝眼珠颜色浅得好像流水。  
黎簇不以为然，摆手示意没关系，然而不经意撇过头去，却发现余淮盯着人家，有些意味不明的惊讶。那个外国人也察觉到了，一面礼貌微笑，一面困惑地回视，黎簇胳膊肘捅了一下，余淮才回过神来，说it's ok, never mind.  
等人走远了，黎簇才懒洋洋开口，说这个也没有刚才那些女孩漂亮吧，你什么眼神。  
余淮翻了个白眼，你别乱说——只不过，他犹豫了一下，还是坦白道，那个人长得有点像我以前留学时候的室友。  
黎簇来了兴致，说你回国多少年了，说不定真是，不过一时半刻没认出来呢？  
余淮把伞斜过去些，挡住街边屋檐下如珠帘般坠下的雨滴，摇头道，不可能的。  
我们毕业那年他自杀了，是我报的警，他平静地说。

夜色中雨丝苍茫，裹挟早春如丝似缕的寒意，幻化成朦胧雾气，影影绰绰地弥漫在视野之中，令一切都倏然遥远，宛若隔世幻梦。他们先前从长街走来时，霓虹尚且明亮，彩灯低垂，从容地缓缓转动，在青石板的积水里倒影出无数美轮美奂的芥子乾坤，来往人声鼎沸，融入了这烁烁流光，美不胜收。但在归途中，那些彩光都熄灭了，雨中的乌镇便显得尤其昏沉、黯淡而又柔和，仿佛千百年前的深夜绵延至今，亘古如此，也将一直持续下去，永远不会为人世间的沧桑而改换。脚畔河水沉沉涌动，在观景的栅口拍出冗长回响，凉风湿润地缭绕着，比多伦多的春天更加温柔、缠绵而又惆怅，但那时候刻在余淮身体里的孤独仍旧从骨头的每个细微孔洞里爬了出来，他抱着笔记本在图书馆里通宵达旦地赶作业，从郊区的校区奔波到富人区给那些无忧无虑的孩子们做家教，他在人走光后打扫实验室，因为泡水太久皮肤发皱，然后被温带腥咸的海风吹出一道道细微的血口。这些他都能忍受，不足挂齿，只除了它，从地板垒到天花板的高大书架里溢出，在蓝光荧荧的冷漠屏幕上流动，自小白鼠、蟾蜍和兔子淌出的仿佛无穷无尽的鲜血之中混沌地融化，令故乡和曾经心爱过的人们静悄悄枯萎。余淮曾经尝试过，也不能说没有成功，但甚至在每一张欢声笑语的脸上，孤独都像无形无色的辐射，持续不断地发散出来，腐蚀他、击溃他、杀死他，一千次、一万次，而他总要为了一些东西，为着不甘心和许多憾恨，咬牙从死荫幽谷爬回尘世。  
那是一些苦日子，后来余淮告诉自己，但是已经过去了。  
而过去了的事情，就不要再想。

黎簇也像是被这个意料之外的回答镇住，哑口无言。闷头走了一会儿，他又瓮声瓮气地问，你室友为什么自杀？  
不知道，余淮没想到几年后他仍然要回答这个问题，尽管面对的不再是警察和学校的行政人员，仍旧感到一种淡淡的荒谬；也许是抑郁症吧……他性格挺好，成绩不错，朋友也不少。  
但是黎簇顽固地要求一个答案，想死的人总会有征兆的，你什么都没察觉到吗？  
这个问题我也回答过，余淮想，曾经他从其中敏感地察觉出一丝指责，然后难得地动了气，但是这场雨软化了他，那个陌生背包客的浅色眼睛软化了他，黎簇也软化他，如同涸辙之鲋得了甘露的恩典。他轻轻开口，其实我们不是很熟，我那时候打了几份工，不经常碰面，但是……  
从未跟任何人提起过的场景异常清晰地浮现在脑海之中，如同一簇结冰的白色火焰，缓慢、安静而又执着地燃烧起来，然而尝试用字句描述出来，却是那么的艰难，仿佛语言坠落成坚硬的铁钉，扎进血肉，撕开罅隙，仿佛挖出了石化的尸骨，惊起磷磷萤光。

有一天深夜，我回去的时候，发现他喝醉了。余淮一边回忆，一边谨慎地挑选着词汇，试图准确表达内心的感受；  
屋子里没有开灯，但是外面月光很亮——或者是外面的灯光，我们的窗玻璃是蓝色的，于是那种光也被滤得很蓝、很冷，照着被他推倒的书架和所有掉在地上的杂物，好像凝固的颜料，或者某种褪下的干枯的外壳，把它们都裹在里面。他就站在那层蓝光的壳里，流着眼泪，大声祈祷。  
……也不知道算不算祈祷，但他念的……让我印象很深，后来专门去查过，是圣经的经文。  
他念了什么？黎簇问。  
余淮顿了一下，惊讶地发现自己竟然还记得那字字句句，好像被那种冷蓝色的光芒洗涤过之后，某种无形的晶体就在身体里凝结，平时浅藏起来，然而一旦起心动念，便汩汩融化，从唇齿间流淌而出。

……

我为何不出母胎而死？为何不出母腹绝气？  
为何有膝接收我？为何有乳哺养我？  
不然，我就早已躺卧安睡，  
和地上为自己重造荒丘的君王、谋士，  
或与金子、银子装满了房屋的王子一同安息。*

……

游人经过，余淮低声为黎簇用汉语念那段经文。黎簇靠着他，裸露出的皮肤冰冷如死。

余淮给黎簇简略地讲了约伯的故事：因为和撒旦打赌，神夺走了约伯的一切来考验他的忠贞。以现代人的角度看，这个义人的遭遇实在过于残暴，果然黎簇轻蔑地发问，这也是号称神可以做的事情吗？  
余淮不知该如何作答，勉强道，也许信仰本身就有血腥的一面吧。  
那，他通过了考验吗？  
是的，余淮点头，所以神又把一切归还给了他。

【归还】，黎簇咀嚼着这个词，倏然一笑，在濛濛雨丝中，那笑容几近透明，像洗尽磷粉的蝴蝶翅膀，但却冷酷、刻薄、满怀怨怼。  
失去过的东西是不会完好无损回来的，黎簇轻声说，他被骗了。

是这样吗，余淮试图反驳，却如鲠在喉，仿佛冥冥中得到了某种不详的谶言，只要确实地说出口，就必然会实现。但黎簇突兀地停下了脚步，站在小巷交叉的路口，指着通向远处狭长的青石板道问，那边过去是哪里？  
走出这片深暗的房幢，是河流与一片广阔的油菜花田，眼下正是花期，簇拥成金灿灿巨毯的油菜花铺陈在洁净的青绿黛影之间，被雨水荡涤得分外光辉夺目。余淮白天才被女同事拉去探访过，他还知道绕过花田往里走，伫立着一座月老庙，江南式的黛瓦白墙，壁上缠满深色藤蔓。门前生着一株枝繁叶茂的大树，枝杈间挂满了红彤彤的绸带和祈愿木牌，然而细雨茫茫，在晦暗的光线下，比起美好的祝愿，这景象凄艳得让人心悸。他站在门口不肯进去，只望见欢声笑语的游客们在不知道是泥塑还是木雕的神像下来来去去，悲哀的感觉爬上心头。  
真的会有庇佑从愿力中生发，降落到每一个人头上吗，这点燃的香火真的能够带来烟雾与灰烬之外的柔怀吗，他怀疑，是因为这怀疑本身质地坚实，还是业障太深，令他无从体味，所以虚无飘渺。

于是他没有回答黎簇，只是跟他一起站定，今天第二次问，你到底为什么会来？  
雨丝飘摇，却不会比黎簇的神情更加迷离，他伸手出去，每个指缝都很快被雨水漫过，却不能让他的音调有些许动摇，我想你了，不可以吗。  
当然可以，只要是他，就没有什么不可以，余淮想。失而复得对于别人来说或许是一件幸福的事情，但在他身上，却好像总和某种无法目视的庞然大物相勾连，他知道它就在那里，蜷起巨角，伏下如山的身躯，甚至闭阖双目，吐息平缓，好像永远都不会发难，但他明白，有朝一日，它会引起不可承受的战栗和怖惧。黎簇说失去过的东西不会完好无损地回来，或许事实真是如此，或许他们感觉到的是同样的存在，但是彼此都缄口不语，因为语言深具魔力，最坏的揣测总能成真，因为一旦吐露只字片语，就会在顷刻间实现。  
你说实话，余淮缓慢地开口。  
如果他有任何一点强迫的意味，黎簇大可以用任何有理无理的搪塞蒙混过去，但是他并没有，反而直白、坦诚，真挚得近乎悲伤，于是黎簇准备好的说辞都消失了，他沉默着，直到雨丝濡湿了他们的头发、外衣，直到握住伞柄的手背上都流下水痕，他才低沉地出声，我是来道别的。

我要去很远的一个地方……我要去做个了断。

他讲话的神情如此平静，但是眼睛里却透露出一些更加深邃的黑暗，乍看上去，仿佛通向毁灭。似乎是因为开了头，后面都变得流利，他对余淮说，我这次来找你，大概很容易就会被别人发现。他们以后或许也会找上门，问你有关我的事情，甚至可能手段不太和平……对不起。  
这几乎就是一个警告了。余淮想到那么多年过去之后他同黎簇重逢的场景，出乎意料竟然是在工作的场合，被称为黎总的黎簇在人群里回过头来，轮廓比中学时候更加深刻与冷漠，也更加漂亮，戴着黑框眼镜，不知道是不是余淮的错觉，他总认为那瞬间有某种一闪而逝的狠戾像尖喙的鹰隼般从黎簇脸上掠过，但随后他一丝一毫惊讶的表情都没有流露出来，客客气气地叫他余工，伸出手来，说好久不见。余淮也只好去握他的手，彬彬有礼，进退合宜，如同结识每一个新的朋友。他们那天是在谈一个文保建筑修缮的工程，余淮做方案讲解，黎簇坐在台上，专注地凝视着他——或者放映出来的PPT。他没有失态，阐述一如既往完美，负责接洽项目的政府官员对他十分欣赏，后来几次在直属领导面前夸他前途无量，但只有余淮自己知道，那天的会议室是如何在黎簇深浅不明的目光中变得拥挤、闷热，到处扑腾着蝴蝶般的幻影，他被切割开来，一半不动声色地在台上侃侃而谈，一半汗流浃背、头晕目眩。  
当天晚上他们就滚上了床，余淮按着黎簇的背亲下去，嘴唇碰到的地方都是细碎伤口，覆盖热汗，像大旱暴晒然后又被洪水冲垮的洼地，泥泞不堪。他想问但最终什么也没问，更加爱惜也更加用力地撞进黎簇的身体，情欲在那一刻变得温馨黏腻，粘合每寸肌骨的空隙，他们融化在同一朵桃花的汁液里，这感觉既亲密无间又让人想要大哭一场。无论经历的到底是什么，黎簇终究跟他还是一样。

你要去的地方——是不是很危险。  
啊，黎簇的回答漫不经心，充满着令人痛恨的倦怠；干我们这行，谁说的准呢。  
余淮骨鲠在喉，他其实并不真正知道黎簇在干什么，虽然黎簇不说但他又不蠢，那个卖古董的铺子只是一层文质彬彬的画皮，没有哪个遵纪守法的普通商人会有黎簇这样奇怪的习惯，他的眼神、他的伤痕、他奇奇怪怪的神通广大，甚至都不需要这些细枝末节，他了解黎簇，能够轻易嗅到他身上湿淋淋的腥甜，如腐枝枯叶里毒蛇的吐息，如野兽獠牙霎那雪亮。  
但那又有什么关系，余淮想，如果在以前，他大概会规劝黎簇回到正道，但是现在，他已经根本不在乎了。多少人生、多少人死，都不过是香烛上飘过的飞烟，是泥塑木雕的神像，他远远站在门外，不曾踏进也就不会挂怀，或许归根结底这种狭隘的感情不过是自私罢了，但那又有什么关系，他抓不住雪崩的山峰，只撷取一朵晶莹的雪花，也已经耗尽了全部的心力。

余淮换了手拿伞，抓住黎簇手臂，恳求道，你不要去……别走。  
他想说太危险了，黎簇为什么总是学不乖，要把自己往险境里扔，他想说留下来，无论是什么人要找黎簇的麻烦，他们可以一切面对，他想说……余淮想说的太多了，乱糟糟地挤在一起，搅乱思绪，最终打结的舌头还是没有吐出别的字句，只是重复道：别走。  
黎簇注视他很久，他们站的地方很偏僻，遥远地闪烁着一点昏暗灯光，将雨丝染得郁郁流黄，伞沿接连不断地滴落连串水珠，越来越急，如垂帘幕，遮蔽人影和声响，仿佛时间轰隆奔涌，将他们抛弃在时间之外，无垠的旷野。黎簇露出一个奇怪的笑容，语调轻飘飘的，消散在冷冷雨声中。

——终于有人对我说这样的话。

他把余淮的手拉下来，握在自己掌心，十指交叉，紧紧地扣住。这触感似乎令他觉得新奇而又满意，他一边端详，一边说：我和苏万吵了一架，他质问我，明明知道被折磨是什么滋味，为什么还要去折磨别人。  
余淮沉默。  
而黎簇抬起头来，即使在这样幽暗的角落，他的眼睛也明亮异常，仿佛因为某种狂热而灼灼燃烧；听到他这么说的时候，我真的很不甘心，很嫉妒……为什么没有人为我这样出头？为什么我的命就这么差，别人的就这么好？

明明是在春寒陡峭的雨中，黎簇却像热病阵阵发作一样脸颊酡红，阴暗的激越被压抑成忍不住的震颤，从相交掌心中涌来，如铁水灼烫，烧融隔阂，将余淮一同拖下谵妄的深渊。  
你不是一直想知道高三那阵子我去了哪里吗？我去了沙漠，被绑架的，绑架我的那个人居然还说他会保护我，会带我回家；他笑了一下，恶毒而又充满厌倦，我多傻啊，竟然真的相信了。  
——然后我就像袋垃圾一样被他扔掉了。  
黎簇一字一句地说，甚至我都不是唯一那个，他以前扔掉过17个像我这样的人，我是第18个。  
18，他用空出的手指轻轻在余淮胸前描摹着这两个数字，仿佛隔着皮肉肋骨，划在余淮心脏；你知道这是什么意思吗，我连吃屎都赶不上热乎的。

我又被扔掉了，我妈妈，我爸爸，还有你……黎簇按在余淮胸前的手用上了力气，沉重的压力令他透不过气；是不是我就这么不值得？  
不是的，黎簇，我——余淮语无伦次地反驳，眼泪几乎夺眶而出，但黎簇捂住他的嘴，柔情和不可名状的疯狂汹涌而出，但我再一次遇到了你……他紧紧盯住余淮的眼睛，目光像无数尖锐而又贪婪的刺，逼问道，你是不是爱我，余淮，你从来没说过你爱我。

但我爱你，余淮在他手指的间隙里艰难发声，每一个字都是喉咙里燃烧的炭块，破碎而又滚烫；虽然从来没有说过，但我爱你，你明明知道。他抓住黎簇的手腕，拼命试图证明那不言而喻的真理。  
我知道，黎簇的神情因为他的迫切而渐渐软化，他点了点头，有些迷离地重复，我知道。  
但是——已经太迟了。

如果是从前，你根本不会对我说这样的话。黎簇已经平静了下来，在他低垂的睫毛下，那种扑腾着的蝴蝶幻象又出现了，恍惚、美丽、脆弱而又残暴，或许那也是爱的幻象。黎簇叹出一口气，如同居高临下的血腥神明，神情幽暗而又满怀悲悯，他说，你曾经多么骄傲、多么自负，相信只要自己想要，最后总能得到。所以你一声不吭地走了，转学、出国，了无音讯……但是看看你现在的样子，多么难过、多么可怜，你就这么害怕我离开你吗？  
他音调从容，话语却像洒在碱地上咸涩的白盐，荼毒一切生灵，余淮头晕目眩，而黎簇还在低语：你看，你被毁得多彻底。

——他们也对我做了同样的事情。

那寸草不生的盐碱地坍圮了，如心脏破碎，黎簇说，能够活下来已经很不容易了，但是你知道我在想什么吗，他皱起眉头，脸上渗出某种森冷慑人的笑容；老天开眼，给了我一个机会，我要把所有失去的东西……都抢回来。

他说得坚决、强硬，而且满怀怨怼，但说完后，却怔怔停滞良久，如同一个茫然孤儿，被丢进世界，却一无所有。只有在转向余淮时，那双眼睛里才出现丁点温度；  
我希望以后你想起我来的时候是一些开心的场景，我很抱歉，和你吵过这么多的架，我的脾气很坏，当然了，你的也不算太好，但我们本来可以不是这样的，我们……黎簇止住话头，像是有千言万语，最后都付以一个空虚而讥讽的微笑，所以我要去讨一个公道，他平心静气地说，如果我回来……那我也许就不会再走了。  
而余淮轻声重复，如果你回来……那么，如果你不回来呢？  
那也是我的命，黎簇毫不犹豫、斩钉截铁地答。  
这是他的命，也是余淮的命。黎簇的眼睛黑不透光，深而冷酷，无言地审判着他们对于未来所有悲哀与欢欣的期待，于是余淮也明白，一切都已经太迟了。

那么，你还来见我干什么？  
一度丧失殆尽的理智开始燃烧，摧毁岁月静好的假象、粉饰太平的淡漠，所有逝去的岁月、故乡和亲人都从狼藉回忆里翻剥出来，如地火舔舐天空的脊梁，山巅上那一头雪白，正是焚烧后飘散开来的惨淡骨殖；  
你什么都想好了，什么都决定了，那又何必再来找我！这是为了报复我吗？！  
现在扔出所有龃龉，所有心照不宣刻意回避的死结，实在太难看了，可是那头假寐的野兽已经苏醒，咆哮着横冲直撞，余淮也再顾不上，自暴自弃地坦诚道：是，我确实爱你，像个傻瓜、像个白痴一样爱你，被欺骗、被玩弄，也一样爱你，所以我就活该被你拆穿，被你扔下吗？  
他甩开黎簇的手，伞也掉落在地，雨势变大，原本只是蒙蒙飘落的雨丝仿佛也活转过来，裹挟着云端狂乱的水气和尘埃直冲而下，刷洗着他们，如同透明无色的净业之障，如果它们能够熄灭怨恨的火焰，那该有多么的好。

在那震耳欲聋的雨声中，黎簇轻轻开口，我来——是因为我想见你。  
如果我真的回不来了，你会后悔这样对我说话吗？  
他会的，一定会，即使郁结充塞胸臆，即使头颅胀痛得好像要在顷刻间裂开，余淮仍然听得到心底清晰的回答。因此被黎簇抱住的时候，他也没有再度反抗。黎簇仰起脸，他比余淮只矮三个厘米，但这样温顺的角度，几乎令人忘记他的尖刻和这尖刻有多伤人。  
我会努力回来的，我不是想去找死，他们也不配让我赔上性命。他的睫毛颤动了一下，仿佛抖落无穷无尽的倦怠，仿佛雨水都变成泪水，让他乡宛然化作故乡。但是我必须去，我不能像现在这样活着，你明白的吧，这样站在人群里，困在人群里，明明没有什么问题，但是心里清楚自己可能下一刻就会倒下，这样怀着绝望，无动于衷地度过每一分、每一秒……  
可是，如果我真的回不来了，他抱紧余淮，在他耳边呢喃，那我还剩下一些东西……一些钱，不算少，你拿着吧，用了也好，丢了也好，什么都好，我只给你。

余淮想笑，闹半天，这个人原来是来分配遗产的，但是他又笑不出来，黎簇凭什么认为他会接受，凭什么认为他还有能力再度面对失去他？可是，他又能够拒绝吗，如果这就是最后一面，如果从今往后他的生活里再也不会出现这张脸，这双手臂，这份吐息，如果蝴蝶的幻象即将消散，他能够扔掉经由这个怀抱传递过来的所有东西吗？  
最终，余淮粗鲁地拒绝道，我不要你的钱。  
给我别的。  
什么？  
那套房子，他直视黎簇，顺京双柳胡同第十七号院五零二。

余淮把这串地址背得滚瓜烂熟，曾经有无数个早晨，他骑着自行车在院门口那株槐树下等黎簇，仲夏时飘落无数碎小金黄的花瓣，铺陈在水泥地上，被轮胎碾出细腻的花纹。空气中飘荡着清香的气味，还有胡同里走街串巷的笑声、人声、叫卖声，天空明朗湛蓝，漂浮洁白的云彩，那个时候每一天都是崭新的，光亮灿烂，他们懵懂却完整，还相信彼此，相信未来，相信爱终将结出馥郁芬芳的果实。  
那是黎簇的家，他会去任何地方，但总会回来。

而黎簇凝视他，答应道：好啊——你真是个傻瓜。

他把钥匙塞进余淮胸前的口袋，像放下一颗离开身体的心脏，和无数往昔的碎片。他问自己，为什么要来，他们不会放过他，想当然也不会放过他最后来找的余淮，先前那么多的隐忍、躲藏，那么多患得患失的怀疑和缄默，难道不正是为了回避这样的结果吗？汪家，张家，黑瞎子，还有吴邪……他也许不是个简单明了的坏人，但黎簇见过吴邪为了达到目的——不管多么艰难、多么正确的目的——能够狠下怎样的心，区区一个无知的自己，区区一个无辜的余淮，又算得了什么。  
可是他对我而言，却意味着太多，黎簇想，眷恋地抚摸余淮的脸，这张为他痛苦、为他担忧的脸，在雨夜中如死一般苍白。如果杨好能够知道，那么别人知道也不过是个时间问题，他藏不住余淮，也保护不了他，归根结底他连自己都无法好好对待，又怎么能够冀望更多。黎簇似乎能够预见到在他离开北京之后，余淮会卷入怎样的漩涡，他只是一个普通人，无从抵抗，可黎簇依然来见他，什么样的时间无所谓，什么样的借口也无所谓。因为他想要余淮记住自己，因为他想要留下一些活过的、被爱的、令生命不至于变成一场彻头彻尾的笑话那样的痕迹，即使那是伤口也在所不惜。记住我，黎簇内心阴暗的欲念在狺狺鼓噪，怀念我。  
——而这又是多么自私的感情啊。  
黎簇暗哑地说，恨我的人太多了，余淮，不要是你。

不……我恨你。  
余淮低声回答，你让我再也不会来这里，你让我对以后每一次的深夜访客都只剩下阴影，你也许会让我永远都不能真心实意地笑出来了，你明白吗？  
我明白……黎簇深深地看着他，目光哀宛，如同那一天，余淮曾见过的冷而蓝的光辉，凝结一切，包裹一切，如同褪下的温柔的壳，万物都在其中黯然枯萎。

我也爱你，黎簇小声说。

他明白，但依然故我，不可动摇。一方面，余淮憎恨这一点，另一方面，他也对这种沉重的决意感同身受，黎簇必须如此，他也只能如此，或许他们都是同样，在平静的绝望中相爱，因为他们都顶着光鲜亮丽的画皮，内在却是如此破碎，如此缺损，不可言说，不可触碰，像烧灼的内脏，癌变的细胞，彼此攻讦也互相吞噬，根本无法从外表察觉其下的动荡、颠覆和荒废。

回到酒店，刚合上房门，黎簇就从背后贴了上来，雨水润湿过的身体依旧温暖，于是他们沉默粗暴、急不可耐地滚到一起，从内心上来说，余淮其实不想，但肉体自然有违背意愿的需求，如此迫切、炽热，如天火降临旱季的草原。

做完之后余淮在浴室里吐得一塌糊涂，好像身体顽固地要把焦虑、痛苦、绝望统统通过咽喉清除出去，连带那些寂静的晶体、有毒的记忆与渴望。黎簇扶着他，为他拍背，真是个贱人，明明知道自己就是始作俑者，却始终一言不发。  
等余淮吐完，终于平静下来，他倒了清水给余淮漱口，然后吻他。

余淮没有办法，时至今日，他再也不能推开黎簇，再也不能拒绝他，因为他们就像两条刚褪完皮就在敏感中交尾的蛇，大雪覆盖，把他们一齐冻进硬邦邦的透明坚冰之中。永远也不会有人来拯救他们，永远也没有善良的农夫将他们放进心口，他们就要这样交缠着，亘古长久地被遗弃在冰天雪地里，所以他不能离开他。  
余淮情不自禁闭上眼睛，那瞬间他想起曾经在冷冰冰的蓝光里，除了经文，还有被流着眼泪大声念出来的诗歌。因为那不祥甚至比义人之死更凄凉，因此他没有对黎簇说出来，今后大概也再没有机会了，但这并不代表它就不曾存在，不曾顽固地、愤怒地、悲哀地浮现在心头，如死神甘甜的一吻。

赠我千金，不如予我一吻，  
因在这深深一吻中，我吞声赴死。

【完】


End file.
